


Sister Grumpy

by Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Series: The Bournshire Boys [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Chantry Boys, Fluff, No Smut, Slice of Life, Templar Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair tries to get Sister Grumpy to laugh. With a nickname like that, this couldn't possibly end in failure, could it? (Well...) </p><p>Based on Alistair's comment that he got all but one Chantry Sister to laugh during his nine years there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 9:24 Dragon
> 
> I had fun watching how 14-year-old Alistair's brain works while I wrote this. Bad puns are bad. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little rough; I'm looking for a beta reader. 
> 
> To meet Leolin and his crew, read Chapter 3: Socks of Welcome to Bournshire. Cullen's crew is introduced in the second chapter of Tactical Retreats.

Class was just starting as Alistair slid into his seat. He took a deep breath as Sister Moyra announced their trip to the Circle, Kinloch Hold, next week. Because the middle of winter is a great time to travel in Ferelden. 

Alright, you can win this, he told himself. You haven’t gotten every sister in Bournshire to laugh, but if Sister Moyra does, even once, you can do anything. Alistair studied his target: a tough nut to crack. She had the full formal robes of an Andrastian sister, yellow and reddish-orange with a sunburst pattern covering the front. Her hair was strictly regimented into steel grey braids plastered to her head, and her dark, squinting eyes darted around the room, alert to any misdeed in the sight of the Maker. It occurred to him that Cullen might be right: the consequences for making the sister lose face could be dire. He tried not to dwell on that too much. They were being taught to confront their fears, and Alistair reasoned that making Sister Moyra laugh would prove that he had. Besides, her frowny face made Alistair uncomfortable. 

She was beginning today’s lesson. “We know that demons come from the Fade, and that mages have a stronger connection to the Fade than other people. Today we will discuss the risk of possession that mages face because of these two facts. 

“When do non-mages visit the Fade? Cullen.” 

Alistair’s roommate did nothing to soil the family name. “When we dream,” was Cullen’s prosaic response. 

Sister Moyra continued to frown. “Excellent.” She turned to include the whole class. “How are mages different?” 

Alistair tossed in an ice-breaker: “They have their head in the Fade all the time.” 

This analogy prompted a few smirks and glances from fellow classmates, but nothing so positive from Sister Moyra. “Not quite, Alistair, and I would thank you to raise your hand.” Tough room. Again. “Leolin?” Is a prat, added Alistair mentally. 

“Well, they have a permanent connection to the Fade.” 

“Closer.” Sister Moyra sounded almost encouraging. Still not smiling, though. Well, that’s something. It would be a disaster if Leolin made Sister Moyra smile before Alistair managed it. 

“Mages draw on the Fade to cast their magic, so they can attract demons both when awake and when asleep in the Fade.” 

“Precise and accurate. Thank you, Bradan.” 

Alistiar tried the pity angle, hoping to soften her up. “He didn’t raise his hand,” he groused, but he only earned himself a sharp look from Sister Grumpy. 

“Turlach?” 

“Can non-mages attract demons in their dreams?” Ooo, an uncomfortable question. Thank you, Turlach, this could go a fruitful direction. Alistair held his breath. 

Sister Moyra used her reassuring tone. “Demons have an interest in our world, but they also know the Fade better than anything else. They are curious, but they still cling to the familiar. Therefore, the likelihood of a demon approaching a non-mage is very low, as our connection to the Fade is only relevant in dreams.” 

Sieffre’s interruption sounded thoughtful, which was always promising. “Do mages ever get discovered only after they become possessed by a demon?” Alistair found himself on the edge of his seat. 

“Some mages are able to suppress or hide their magic for quite some time. Therefore, some do only get discovered when templars are called to deal with the abomination that results when such a mage is possessed.” 

“Are we really that different from mages, then?” A natural step, one Sieffre often tried to take lately. 

“What do you mean?” Sister Moyra might be getting wary of this line of questioning, but her tone was completely neutral. 

“What if the mages who become abominations when no one suspected them of being mages, weren’t? What if they were just … people who agreed to a bad deal in their dreams?” 

Alistair’s mind raced as Sister Moyra considered her answer. This opportunity was too good. Could he pull it off in time, though? Yes! Perfect! Alistair raised his hand as he put the finishing touches on the phrasing. 

“Yes, Alistair, you have something to add?” 

“If everyone in Ferelden got possessed at the same time, would that make us a-bomb-nation?” Alistair sat back, satisfied with himself, waiting for the reaction. One thousand one, one thousand two… 

Several students identified this abominable joke at about the same time and groaned. This cued others to understand that he was, of course, not being serious, and they rolled their eyes, some flopping their heads to one side or shooting him the look that meant, “Really?” One even chuckled uncomfortably! Alistair nearly called it a win, until he saw Sister Moyra’s face. 

“I will thank you, Alistair, to keep your questions and remarks on topic. The difference, Sieffre, between you and a mage, as far as possession is concerned, is that mages are always firmly connected to the Fade and may find themselves confronting a demon’s offer at any time, including the lowest moments of their lives. The likelihood of anyone else getting possessed is extremely low. So, as templars, when should you watch most closely for possession? Drystan, please give this question a try.” Damn! How did she do that? She just completely sidestepped the whole thing, didn’t even smirk, let alone laugh. Clearly, Alistair would need to up his game. 

“Someone could be at their lowest without anyone else knowing. From a templar’s perspective, a mage could become possessed at any time, without warning.” 

“Exactly. Next we will discuss the stages of possession, starting with initial symptoms.” 

Alistair began tuning out, distracted by his own efforts to figure out what would make Sister Moyra laugh, or at least smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Class trip to Kinloch Hold! What's a Lampost in Winter? And why is Alistair in his smallclothes?


End file.
